


Sam Winchester Bingo 2018

by jupiter_james



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Sam Winchester, Gen, M/M, Sastiel - Freeform, bathing together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiter_james/pseuds/jupiter_james
Summary: I am participating in Sam Winchester bingo! There's no deadline, so if you have any suggestions,take a look at my bingo card on Tumblr, and send me any prompts you like!Tags and pairings apply to the whole collection. Each chapter will have the applicable tags and pairings at the beginning, so you can skip the ones you don't like. The chapter titles correspond to the squares filled.





	Sam Winchester Bingo 2018

**Author's Note:**

> **Pairing:**  
>  Castiel/Sam Winchester
> 
> **Chapter Tags:**  
>  bathing together  
> Asexual Sam  
> Sastiel

Sam Winchester never admits when he's more tired than normal. As far as Castiel is concerned, it's both curious and endearing. The longer he stays on earth, the more he understands humans and the plethora of gender designations they seem fond of having, but he still understands nothing of their signifiers. He's starting to accept the fact that he never will.

Being identified as "male," doesn't bother him. All the strange regulations do, though. Why aren't males allowed to cry? Why don't they admit when they're miserable? Why can't they be exhausted? Why must they pretend like nothing hurts? 

"When was the last time you slept?" he asks Sam bluntly. He finds that humans deflect less when given pointed questions, though Dean has turned it into an art form.

"Maybe yesterday morning?" Sam grimaces, rolling his shoulders and massaging the left one.

"You need rest."

"I'm starting to get that." He wipes a tired hand down his tired face, tired feet barely lifting as he shuffles down the hallway. 

He passes by Castiel, and the angel gets a whiff of him. "Perhaps a shower first?"

Sam laughs tiredly. "I can barely stay upright."

Castiel hesitates. He's also not good at reading humans, though their obvious moods, like Sam's exhaustion, are getting easier. Still. Intimacies between people in various stages or relationships often elude him. He's trying, though. He remembers what Dean had said to him a year ago when Castiel had asked for advice about Sam in the first place. _"The worst he could say is 'no,'"_ Dean had said. _"And he doesn't like to say no to people he cares about."_

"I could assist," Castiel says, with the memory of the advice steeling him.

Sam turns slowly on his heel. "You don't need to bathe."

"I still enjoy it from time to time."

Sam's tired smile is almost as lovely as his normal one. "That actually... uh, that sounds good. If you wanna."

"I wanna," Castiel echoes. He trudges aside Sam to the bathroom.

Sometimes Sam is easy to understand. His needs are simple when he chooses to voice them, or when Castiel has enough luck to guess them. It's difficult sometimes worn more introspective humans, like Sam, but wholly worthwhile in the end. Especially right now watching Sam remove his clothing. Aesthetically, he's incredibly attractive. Castiel doesn't hide his interest when the shirt comes off and Sam bends down to turn on the taps of the large soaking tub. The muscles on his shoulders flex pleasingly under the light. They look even better when he stands to full height again, stretching his arms up with a groan.

Waiting for the tub to fill, Sam strips himself down and pushes aside the shower curtain for the middle stall to wash off the grime first. He glances over his shoulder, expecting Castiel's blatant stare. Smiling at it. "You coming, or you just joining me for the bath."

"Can I wash your hair?"

The tired smile spreads. "Yeah, definitely."

Castiel rushes to remove his own clothing. Normally he'd zap them away, but Sam doesn't like it when he does that, so he resists. 

"Come on, hot stuff," Sam teases, stepping behind the curtain into the warm spray. He sighs loudly with contentment.

Castiel joins him a moment later, taking the shampoo and squirting a generous amount into his palm. Sam bends his head down enough for Castiel to reach his hair properly and lather it up. He likes Sam's hair. It's soft and a nice color. He even likes it when it looks darker wet. There are more gray hairs since the last time Castiel looked so closely at it, but they're nice. They're shiny. Lovely strands of silver in the sandy brown.

He tips Sam's head back into the spray, and when he's done rinsing it out, Sam comes a half step closer and kisses him. It's as tired as the rest of him, and Castiel likes that, too.

Of course, this is also confusing sometimes. From observing Dean and the things he likes to watch on the TV, Castiel had assumed that kissing between two consenting adults usually led to sex. That's not usually the case with Sam, and Castiel is still trying to pick up on all the cues. It's especially difficult when they're naked. It doesn't always mean sex. Sometimes it means "thank you." Sometimes it means "I love you." Sometimes it's just because.

Very confusing. But very pleasing all the same.

Sam had explained that he's asexual. That he's fine with sex because it makes him feel closer to his partner, but he doesn't need it. Doesn't want it most of the time. He does his best to be clear with his intentions towards Castiel, but he wants to learn, too. He doesn't want to have to rely on Sam for every aspect of their relationship.

Right now he assumes that Sam is kissing him for affection. He's not hard, but the intimacy of washing each other seems to demand more than just touching. But he's not hard. So Castiel shuts off the shower and guides Sam over to the tub. It's full, so he turns off the tap and adds some bath salts that Dean scoffs at (yet still smells like green tea and hibiscus sometimes), but Sam openly loves. He stirs the water then slips into the tub, gesturing for Sam to follow.

He does with a sleepy smile. "You can carry me to room if I pass out, right?"

Castiel laughs softly into the hair on the back of Sam's neck. "I'm at full power now, yes."

Sam's whole body slumps. "Thanks, man."

"Lean forward a little."

Sam seems disinclined for a minute, leaning back against Castiel's chest harder, but then Castiel starts to massage the hunter's upper arms firmly. Sam moans and gives in, scooting forward so that Castiel can work over his shoulders and back. He had been telling the truth about being at full power, so he adds a slight amount of his grace to help ease Sam's aches and pains. "That feels so good," he groans breathily.

Castiel's smile turns inward. Nothing makes him feel better than making Sam feel better. "I'm glad."

They're silent for a time, the only sounds from the old, banging pipes and the steady drip from the leaky faucet in the shower stall. Castiel works his fingers over every single sore spot on Sam's body, then contents himself to just hold the human until the water starts to run cold. He'd think that Sam had fallen asleep, except his breathing is too measured.

"Are you okay with all of this?" Sam asks quietly. 

"Of course I am," Castiel answers. "I'm not the most skilled healer among the angels, but I'm happy to help."

Sam huffs and shakes his head. "I mean with _this_. With us."

"Ah. With our romantic relationship."

"Yeah."

Castiel reaches out of the water and strokes through Sam's hair from forehead to crown. "I'm happy with that, too," he says softly.

With a pleased hum, Sam slides his head over to Castiel's shoulder, offering up his lips for a proper kiss. "Good."


End file.
